


The coma

by Ja5ob



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja5ob/pseuds/Ja5ob
Summary: This short story is based off of a AU, i do not own the locations or the AUTLAU is a discord server run by two amazing people who i will not name for pravicy reasonsGC is a au for TLAU run by another amzing person who will not be named for privicy reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based off of a AU, i do not own the locations or the AU  
> TLAU is a discord server run by two amazing people who i will not name for pravicy reasons  
> GC is a au for TLAU run by another amzing person who will not be named for privicy reasons.

Vi wakes up In a alleyway, hes cold and hungry, like every other day….. "god, I fucking hate this…." He says as he gets up from his cardboard box in an alleyway in Riverbrook. It was winter so he had to build a fire every night, he grabs some wood and cardboard and shoves them in a old metal barrel. Then...nothing, he passes out from malnutrition and dehydration...then he wakes up, in that same hospital bed he was in when he….. "w-what the hell?" Was he seeing his life….or a different one? Who knows, he lays back and holds his head as he crys, why can't he just be normal again?...


	2. The coma: Part 2 "ares"

He sits up in his hospital bed and thinks to himself"hmmm, I've been seeing lives I've never lived, so maby, just maby…." He closes his eyes and makes himself slip back into a coma.

He opens his eyes and looks around the room, metal walls, metal doors…..its so….normal to him, but he can't figure out why. He gets up out of bed and walks to the door and opens it to be greeted by smiling faces "VI!" they yell as they all hug him, they say that he's been cooped up in his room for days, only coming out to eat. A pink suited female walks up to him and hugs him, the words he could only mumble where "a-ares….." 

He jolts up in his hospital bed in a cold sweat, his breath is heavy and his heart was pounding "ares….."


	3. The Coma: Part 3 "olive" - Google Docs

He holds his head as his headache comes back "GAH- FUCK!" He slips back into his coma.

He wakes up in the metal room again and gets up and walks to the door and walks out to see the hallway dark and empty, the lights where off, but he could still see, he walks around to the admin room to see olive crying in the corner, he walks to her "hey, what's wrong?" She doesn't answer, instead she just hugs him and he mutters "olive…." Then jolts up again in his hospital bed.


	4. The Coma: part 4 "razors" - Google Docs

He is sitting in his hospital bed, his arm covered in bloody bandages, on his table next to his bed is a bloody razor “so many memories….should i keep going?” he says out loud, knowing he wont get an answer, his arm is numb, he can’t feel it anymore, he chuckles as he looks at the ceiling. “Heh, maybe it's for the best if i continue, after all, i want some good memories, even if they aren’t mine….” he slips back into his coma. 

He wakes up in electrical on the skeld, the smell of rust linggring in his nose, and a puddle of blood at his feet, he looks at his arm to see one deep cut on his wrist, in the other hand is a goat headband, he holds it close to him as his eyesight dims and his body falls with a heavy thud.


	5. The Coma: part 5 "family" - Google Docs

There was a new face by his bed today when he woke up. “Jade?” he sprung up but hurt his arm doing so, jade looked at him with a look of worry, and disappointment “...why, just why”? She asked him as she wraps him in a hug “jade…..i-i couldn’t take it anymore…..im sorry” he says as tears run down his cheeks “i'm scared of it, i know that, but…” jade just starts to cry as she holds her brother. “Vi…..you have me…..you shouldn’t leave just yet, mom isn’t ready to see her baby boy again….” he just breaks down and cries “i-im so sorry jade, i know that mom isn’t ready…..but i'm ready to go.” jade just holds him, after all, he's the only family she has left, and jade is the only family vi has known…..


	6. The Coma part 6: The return - Google Docs

Vi wakes up in his hospital bed as he did every other day, but this time was different, he felt better in a way, his arm was still sore from what had happened. He gets out of his bed and heads to his room's bathroom and washes his face and cleans his cuts before looking the the mirror. “See im fine everything is-” he pukes into the sink and almost fell, but he didn’t “god i hate this.” he groans before falling to the side passed out.


End file.
